


30 Day OTP Challenge: Khan/Steve

by Cheerie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Developing Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title claims, it's the 30 Day OTP Challenge with Khan Noonien Singh and Steve Rogers. (ratings may vary as chapters are added, will rate accordingly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these chapters, they all belong to their respective creators.

Day 1: Holding Hands

“Quick! This way!”  
Steve pulled Khan after him, finding a hiding place in a dark alcove. They stood close, controlling their breathing and kept their ears open for anyone else. Khan harbored a secret fondness for Steve, he found him refreshing and extraordinary, but kept it to himself and to Romanov; no one else needed to know how he felt. Well, except Steve, Steve at least deserved to know but Khan would cross that bridge when he got there.

Khan then felt Steve’s hand in his, warm, rough and inviting; glancing down to where they were joined.  
“Steven, you're still holding my hand.”  
At Khan’s remark, Steve focused to feel his own with Khan’s hand and realized he must have grabbed when they went to find a place to hide.  
“Oh, yeah, guess I am.”  
Khan felt Steve’s grip begin to go lax and held on, firming his own grip.  
“Don't let go, we'll need to run soon.” Snow said.  
Moments passed, eyes and ears still perked for anyone in the vicinity but Steve, usually professional during missions, couldn’t help but listen to what his heart was whispering. That he was with this incredible man, so like him in strength and talent but yet so different. Steve felt a surge of affection nudge him to do something either brave or really dumb, depending on the outcome.

Steve slowly and tenderly rubbed the back of Khan's hand with his thumb in small circles. Khan felt the sensation and thought such gentleness contrasted with the tense moment.  
“I know it’s really inappropriate right now but I've been dying to ask. I'd like to take you on a date sometime, if you're up for that?" Steve asked.  
Khan was flattered and surprised.  
“You wish to date me? Why?”  
“I think you're really attractive and I like you, a lot.”

Khan was about to respond when they heard distant shouting getting closer, so Khan answered quickly.  
“Steven, your timing is atrocious but yes I’ll go on a date with you; on the condition we get out of here alive.”  
“That’s a condition we can totally meet.”  
Khan raised an eyebrow in amusement while Steve blushed at using the term ‘totally’, thinking he just made himself sound like an idiot.  
“Yeah, I’ve been hanging out with Tony, he’s a bad influence.”  
The awkward moment passed when Khan asked,  
“Got your breath back?”  
“How can I? You leave me breathless.” Steve murmured to himself but Khan heard, much to Steve’s mortification. Khan smiled, a small genuine smile and said softly,  
“You’re cute Steven.”

Steve blushed again and was tempted to ask what he meant by ‘cute’ but before he could say anything, guards were running past their hiding place to the other side of the hall. They took their chance and escaped.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Day 2 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

Day 2: Cuddling

Cap was currently relaxing on his bed staring up at the ceiling when he heard two knocks on the doorframe and a voice.  
“Steven?” it was Khan.  
“Oh, hey Snow. What’s up?” He turned to look up, watching Khan briefly observe his room.  
“Are you busy?” Khan asked, even though Steve was obviously not busy, it was polite to ask anyway.  
“Nah, just resting.”

Internally, Khan thoughts clashed. He came here with one intention in mind but when he saw Steve so at ease on his bed, Khan found him utterly adorable and voiced his next thought without thinking it through first.  
“May I join you?” Khan asked, a dusting of pink on his cheeks when he realized what he just said.  
The question surprised the both of them, as well as the following response.  
“I-uh, yeah, sure.”

Khan hesitated in the doorway while Steve, through his blushing, invited Khan to lie down beside him. Spreading out his right arm, allowing Khan to use his upper arm muscles as a makeshift pillow. Simultaneously, they were sighing as soon as they got comfortable, although both Khan and Steve were very aware of themselves and each other, they enjoyed this close intimacy. Khan was lying on his left side, facing Steve and remembered what he originally came for.  
“Steven, I owe you an apology, I'm sorry.”  
Steve just felt his stomach drop at those words but kept his cool, barely.  
“Oh? Sorry about what?”  
“Stark may have shown me your latest sketchbook drawings.”  
That was the last thing Steve was expecting to hear as his face flushed red with embarrassment.  
“Oh my God! I'm gonna kill him. Please tell me you didn't see-“  
“I did.”  
“Oh God!” he face palmed.

Inside Steve’s sketchbook were very recent and risqué drawings of Khan. Although Steve started out drawing out male forms for practice, his imagination soon got a way with him and he drew Khan’s likeness in the sketches and in racy poses. His most recent sketch was a drawing of Khan, nude with a sheet thrown over his shoulder, hair tousled and looking out a window. As Steve has seen Khan look out the windows of the Avenger’s Tower before, always wondering what the man was thinking about. In the artwork, the sheet did nothing to hide Khan’s derriere however, the pose wasn’t showing anything explicit either; it was just Khan’s butt. 

From the look of Steve’s red ears and silence, Khan decided to alleviate Steve’s mortification.  
“Steven, look at me.”  
“I really don’t want to.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know how to face you after that.”  
“Please?”  
Steve uncovers his face and turns towards Khan.  
“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, I like those sketches, I found them very flattering. Granted, I was startled when I first saw them, it was unexpected but they’re brilliant. You’re an amazing artist.  
“You think so?” Steve smiled bashfully.  
“Yes, perhaps one of these days I can live model for you, clothed or nude.”  
“Y-yeah, that'd be great.”

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them, feeling their shared warmth and how easy they found it to be this close and calm. Steve was the first one to break the silence,  
“I'll be honest, when you first said you wanted to apologize, for a moment I was afraid you were going to...”  
“Going to... What?”  
“-sigh- I guess, back out on our date. I haven't said anything yet because I don't know were to take you. I want to take you somewhere impressive, and nice.”

Another thing Khan found adorable in Steve was his open honesty, compelling him to nuzzle Stave’s ear and whisper,  
“You wish to woo me.”  
Steve murmured back,  
“I do.” and placed a small kiss to Khan’s cheek, holding him close as they lay there, completely caught up in themselves. They couldn’t careless if anyone or the whole team saw them cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished with this chapter, yas!


	3. Day 3: Gaming/Watch A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: gaming/watch a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

Prompt: Gaming/watching a movie

Stepping from the elevator on the main level in near darkness would've alerted Khan to a potential threat if there wasn't a large screen currently showing a type of horror movie. 

Every Avenger in the tower and a few guests must have been sitting on the sofas watching, if Khan correctly counted the number and color of heads. He stepped up behind the couch, watching with mild interest but mostly seeing how absorbed in they were in the movie. The movie reached a part with funny little creature in red and black singing a horrible song.  
“What is this film?” he asked.

There were several sudden fear fueled reactions, ranging from mild shock with  
Natasha’s stunned eyes to extreme terror,  
"Jesus Fucking Christ!” cried Tony.  
They paused the movie and all heads turned around,  
“What the hell are you doing just standing there?!” Sam Asked.  
“Merely inquiring about the film." Khan noticed Bruce's reaction, "Dr. Banner, are you alright?”  
Bruce was taking deep breaths, in and out, which put everyone on alert should he Hulk out because of the sudden scare.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, he’s fine, it’s fine.”  
“My apologies Dr. Banner.”  
“Yeah, no problem, just um…”  
“Where a bell next time?” chipped in Clint, which received a glare from Khan.

“Heeeey handsome.” A voice came from the direction of the new guests.  
Khan took in the new faces of the guest, two young women, although one was more bashful than the other, the latter was almost leering at Khan.  
“Well c’mon Stark, introduce us to hot guy new guy with a hot voice.” Said the leering one.  
“Darcy.” Said the other guest.  
Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Snow, this Dr. Jane Foster, a good friend of Bruce and I, not to mention a _really_ good friend of Thor’s and that’s her intern and/or best friend, depending on the day, Darcy Lewis.”  
Tony now addressed the women,  
“Ladies, this is Agent Snow Leopard, he recently joined the team.”  
“Hello.” said Jane.  
“Hi.” Darcy flirted.  
“Lovely to meet you ladies.” Khan replied  
“Oh the love-lyness is all mine.”  
“Oh, my God Darcy.” Jane covered her face in mortification.  
“Nope, I’m calling dibs on this one.”   
“Sorry Miss Lewis but I’m interested in someone else.” Khan replied.

That got everyone’s attention.  
“Who’s that?!” Clint asked, somewhat alarmed.  
Natasha smirked to her self. Khan releases a small smile although in the current light from the screen, it looks like a smirk.  
“Is there room to sit beside you Steven?”   
“Yeah, c’mon.”  
Khan sits so close to Steve with no space between their bodies, confirming it all.  
“Good for you Rogers!” Sam cheered while everyone seemed pleased for them, although Darcy looked like Christmas came early, Clint was stunned and Tony was bored but secretly happy for Steve.  
“Alrightcoolyeahawesomeyay, now back to the movie.” Deadpanned Tony and played the movie.

Steve brought Khan up to speed on the movie, explaining the plot and how he likes it so far.  
“Do you lot do this often?” Khan asked.  
“Movie nights? Yeah, whenever we have some free time or invite guests.”  
“I see.” Khan felt a little left out that the team didn’t wait for him to participate in movie night.  
Steve caught the fast as lightening expression of forlorn on Khan’s face  
“Hey, Snow, I'm glad you're here, home and safe.”  
“I’m glad to be back too.” Khan gave Steve a genuine smile.  
“Good. Are you free this coming Friday?” Steve asked.  
“So far, yes, unless I’m assigned otherwise.”  
“Same here, but I found a great place for our date. If you’re still up for it?”  
“Of course, I’ve yet to be completely seduced by you.”  
“Fantastic! I’ll let you know if Fury sends me somewhere, that way we can reschedule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch to finish but I wanted to included some interactions with the rest of the team and extras.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: For the sake of this story, the other Khan/Steve story and further stories, Khan will also be known and referred to as Snow, Agent Snow and/or Agent Snow Leopard. It's his alias until he confesses his real name and history, I'm planning a main story about how Khan joined the team and how him and Steve fell in love. this challenge is to help me build their relationship and practice writing about them. Leave kudos or a comment at your leisure.


End file.
